


words do hurt (but my love won't)

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: “There are times when I am convinced I am unfit for any human relationship.”Franz Kafka, Letters To Felice





	words do hurt (but my love won't)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something really short but I hope you like it!
> 
> I am also on Tumblr! Check me out over there

** _I am also on[Tumblr! Check my blog!](http://marvelfoodlover.tumblr.com/)_ **

* * *

 

Everyone knows that words can be hurtful. Words can define someone, and that in itself is dangerous yet powerful. But when someone defines a person with a word, it gets attached to them no matter what. It doesn't matter whether the word actually defines the person, now the society associates the person with the word, and it can either break or make the person.

If a girl wears a skirt too short, she is defined as a _slut_. If a guy wore a feminine clothes, he is defined as _gay_. If a woman tries to push her group to success through strict means, she is defined as _bossy_. If a man cries while watching a movie, he is defined as _weak_.

_It doesn't matter that the girl is a virgin. It doesn't matter that the man is a straight. It doesn't matter that the woman has low self confidence. It doesn't matter that the man was reliving his trauma._

The words people use to define someone else's actions will follow them for the rest of their lives.

Tony Stark knew about this very well.

_Asshole. Heartless. Playboy. Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist. Merchant of Death. Hero. Iron Man._

All of these words were synonyms for Tony Stark, according to the media and public. Some were true, others weren't. Only James Rhodes knows that it isn't true. 

But sometimes words from someone else makes you believe that you do define that word. So when Tony listens to the screams of accusation, listens to the hate from the words, and tries to drown the words whispered in his mind, he believes them. He believes what the people say about him. He believes that the words they use to describe him is true.

He looks at the mirror and sees the monster they call him.

"Why are you with me? You deserve better," Tony mumbles to Rhodey when they lay on their bed, the blankets shielding them away from the cruel world that breaks an optimistic mind. He didn’t expect the older man to be awake, so he was surprised when his body tensed in his arms. Rhodey turns around and caught the genius from getting out of the bed. He forced the man to look at his eyes, cupping his face and bringing it closer.

“Why do you always say that?” Rhodey whispered, his eyes teary when he sees that Tony genuinely believes that he doesn't deserve happiness. “Why don’t you believe it when I say that I love you?”

“I do believe that. It’s just that I don’t understand why. You deserve someone-“

“Who will love me for who I am. Who is interested in what I say, and who gets ecstatic whenever I walk into a room. Tony, you are all of that.” Rhodey could see the insecurity in his brown eyes, and brings his lips closer to his to put all of his love into the kiss. 

“You don’t deserve to be with a monster.” 

“Never,” Rhodey whispered, resting his forehead against his, his breath hitching a bit. The thought that this beautiful man believed he was a monster devastated him so much. “Never call yourself that. Ever again.”

“But-“

“I don’t care what other people say Tones. You are not who they believe who you are. You are soft.” A kiss on his forehead. “Caring.” A kiss on his nose. “Honest.” A kiss on his cheek. “Thoughtful.” A kiss on his ear. “And the most bravest man I have ever known.” A final soft kiss on his lips, and Rhodey saw the tears that clouded Tony’s eyes. He let him rest his head against his shoulder, his fingers threading his hair as they fell into a peaceful silence. Rhodey held the man as he let his tears out, as both took reassurances in touches and kisses that they were there, _together_ , and that was all that matter for now.

The world is a cruel place to protect, Tony knows that very well. Words from strangers can hurt, but words from loved ones can heal or break a person even more.

We as humans are greedy for love and attention, and sometimes we find it in the evil. But when we find the words of assurance and love from a person we trust with our hearts, the scars left behind strangers can be healed. 

 

 

 


End file.
